Cage Bird in Death
by Shadowwill
Summary: AU Rating for later chapters. The Dragon Trib has gotten rid of Nadil, but then why isn't Rune safe yet? Sequel to Cage Bird in the Dark
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I know I said I'd probably post this up when I was almost done with Dewdrops, but oh well.  
  
Not mine  
  
Anyways, NOTES: This starts about a month after Rune is kidnapped. Rath and Thatz have snuck out of the castle so they're not in the first chapter.  
  
::Water talking to Rune::  
  
Rune talking to Water  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~~~Spirit talking~~~  
  
Cage Bird in Death Chapter 1  
  
Rune walked slowly down the halls of the dragon castle. Everything had been so boring since the chaos with Nadil. He didn't really wish to go through that again, but he did want to do something than just sit around doing nothing.  
  
"I'm not acting like myself," he sighed. "I should be glad there's no demons trying to kill everyone at the moment." He started to walk out into the gardens when he heard Water's voice in his head.  
  
::Be careful. I can feel that there is something watching us.::  
  
It's probably just Ruwalk or somebody, he answered.  
  
::No. This is a strange presence that I have never sensed before. It feels almost as if they do not belong on this world.::  
  
Rune didn't reply, but instead let Water out of the sword so the little dragon could sit on his shoulder. His feet took him to the dragon lord's office. ::Tell him::  
  
I don't know if I should. It could just be nothing:: The little dragon growled slightly at this and glared at Rune.  
  
::It's not nothing!:: he shouted into Rune's head. Then, claming down, ::Do you not trust me?::  
  
Rune looked down at Water with guilty eyes. I'm sorry, Water. I do trust you, it's just that I think I know..  
  
::What it could be::  
  
Yes, after all the, only known thing that doesn't belong on this world is the spirits of the dead.  
  
Water didn't answer, but glared at Lykouleon's door for a while. ::We should go in,:: he said finally.  
  
You're right. Rune sighed deeply and then knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Lykouleon said distractedly.  
  
"My lord," Rune said walking into the room.  
  
Lykouleon looked up and smiled. "What is it that you need, Rune?"  
  
"Well, Water said he felt a presence that shouldn't be on this earth." Lykouleon's face went immediately grim.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what it could be?"  
  
Rune hesitated for a moment, eyes cast down to the floor. "A spirit of one who is already dead." Rune looked up. "That's the only thing I could say it was."  
  
Lykouleon leaned back and sighed. 'These people sigh to much,' Water thought as Lykouleon told Rune that if it was a spirit, then it was probably just Melsern checking on them.  
  
::No:: Water said, reaching into both their minds. ::It felt hostile, though not like Nadil. It was something filled with need for revenge.::  
  
"Revenge for what?" Rune asked, looking at the dragon that had now flown over to sit on Lykouleon's desk.  
  
Before Water could answer the window broke and cold air rushed in. "What the...?" Both Rune and Lykouleon screamed.  
  
~~~I will have my revenge on you, Prince of the Dragons!~~~  
  
The air was suddenly still, but the room was in a total mess. ::I think that answers your question, master.:: Water said sadly, watching as Rune stepped back in surprise. They would now have to find a way to protect the elf from a vengeful spirit. He saw the Lykouleon thought the same thing by the fire in his eyes.  
  
"That wasn't Nadil's voice," Rune said slowly. Nadil was the only one he could think of that would want revenge on him.  
  
"So, the question is, who was it?" Lykouleon said. His voice was steady, but his heart was full of fear.  
  
*****  
  
Well, that's the fist chapter. Review and let me know what you think.  
  
Oh, and if anyone can guess who's after Rune then they can make a special appearance in the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

We have a winner! Someone, I'm not saying whom, as to I cannot put them in until the next chapter due to my laziness. Anyways, I did this for Revenge on the Kitsune and now I did it for this story as well. I'm sorry to all my reviewers from the first Cage Bird for not thanking them. I truly do thank you for your support though. And the people I'm thanking are:  
  
Nicki  
  
EVA  
  
Mittens no Hikari  
  
Kurai-Hoshi  
  
Lynn  
  
QuickSilver5  
  
MoonSeaEarth (my loyal friend)  
  
Joanne  
  
Kuruna  
  
KogashiMika  
  
Elemental flair  
  
DarkGift  
  
Chi devil  
  
Jessi  
  
Ebony Falcon  
  
Cookie dough  
  
Kawaii ningen kitsune  
  
Lost Darkness  
  
Noone  
  
Nick  
  
Rath  
  
Animegoil  
  
Danni  
  
Kitsune  
  
()  
  
Talia the Flame  
  
Shadow Cat17  
  
Dark_angel2288  
  
FLCLlove  
  
Lady Eos  
  
Haruka-san  
  
Anime world control units  
  
Slayer of mean authors!!!! Get the hint? (Don't hurt me)  
  
Noescottie  
  
^-^  
  
And once more to my internet stalker iceheart 3000 (get away from me)  
  
*Looks up at list* Wow... that's a lot of people. I feel so loved.  
  
Ok, now on with the story.  
  
::Water::  
  
$Earth$  
  
@Fire@  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Cage Bird in Death Chapter 2  
  
"It definitely had to be a spirit. There's nothing else that has the ability to do that," Lykouleon said softly. He had called the remaining two dragon officers to a meeting. (Yes, Alfeegi and Kai-Stern are dead in this one.)  
  
"What do we do then? There's no way we can fight a spirit." Ruwalk's voice was just as quite as Lykouleon's had been. No one answered his question, because no one knew how to fight off a spirit.  
  
After awhile Ruwalk spoke again. "Maybe we could contact Melsern. She could help us."  
  
"She could, but the last time I talked to her I was summoned and didn't know what was going on," Lykouleon said, crushing their hopes of getting Melsern's help.  
  
"Then, there's really nothing we can do," Tetheus said, his voice devoid of all emotion.  
  
*****  
  
Rath and Thatz sat outside the door listening to the conversation inside the room.  
  
"There has to be some way to defeat a spirit," Thatz said sitting down and resting his head on the door with a soft thud.  
  
"Yeah, but how? I mean we don't know when it could attack and try to kill Rune. By the time we figure it out that could have already happened," Rath said, deciding to lean against the door rather than sit down. Thatz just sighed in response.  
  
*****  
  
Fire and Earth walked down the halls of the dragon castle together. (1) Earth stopped and looked out onto the balcony they had just passed. Water sat there, his head and wings hung as if he was tried.  
  
Earth flew over to him, closely followed by Fire. $What's wrong?$ the little dragon asked.  
  
Water looked up at him with weary eyes. ::There is a very good chance I could lose my master.:: his fellow dragon answered.  
  
Fire looked on with sad eyes. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his master, and he what kind of distress Water must be in. @I'll help you protect your master.@  
  
Water looked up at him, curiosity was now in his eyes. Earth looked surprised as well. Water and Fire had always been enemies, but had gotten alone as best they could to please their masters. ::Why?:: Water questioned.  
  
@Because none of us should have to lose our masters. Besides, my own master is probably going to order me to help you anyways.@ With that Fire flew away.  
  
Earth smiled slightly (2), while Water watched him completely bewildered. $Don't worry Water. He'll be true to his word. And, I'll help you as well.$  
  
::Thank you::  
  
@Oh, so you thank if but not me?!@ The two dragons looked up to see Fire right above them.  
  
::Well you flew away before I could!::  
  
@That's such a lame excuse!@  
  
Earth just shook his head as Fire and Water began to agree.  
  
*****  
  
Rune sat in his room looking out his window at the stars. He sighed. He knew that he had wished for some action around the castle, but he didn't mean he wanted to have to put his life on the line for it.  
  
He got up and walked over to the balcony. As he opened the door and walked out into the night air, he felt the same chill wind he had when he was in Lykouleon's office earlier that day.  
  
Rune spun around to see a transparent shape standing between him and the door back into his room. "Drift," he whispered, recognizing the spirit immediately.  
  
"Yes, Prince Rune," Drift said bowing mockingly to the water knight. "You are the reason I'm now forced to wonder this world. Because of you, Melsern banished me from the realm of the dead."  
  
Rune felt his heart beating faster as Drift stepped toward him. "And how did I do that?" Rune asked, stepping back as Drift took yet another step toward him.  
  
"You are the reason I was banished, and for that I will kill you!" Drift yelled as he sent his power speeding toward Rune.  
  
Rune fell back, shock in his eyes. Unfortunately he was to close to the edge of the balcony and felt himself begin to slip over the rail.  
  
*****  
  
Water suddenly stopped yelling at Fire and looked up, fear deep within his eyes.  
  
@Water, are you alright?@  
  
$What is it, Water? What's wrong?$  
  
Water looked both of them in the eye and before flying off he answered their question. ::Rune's in trouble.:: As soon as the words left his mind (3) the other two were following him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
(1) I don't know if the dragons would walk around the castle together, but oh well.  
  
(2) Tell you the truth I don't know if dragons can grin either.  
  
(3) In this story, the dragons don't talk but communicate through their minds  
  
Will they reach Rune in time, or will he fall to his doom? Dundunda. Sorry had to put that in there. Anyways, you know who the evil due for this story is now, so be happy about that.  
  
I do not own DK.  
  
Note: I hate disclaimers 


	3. Chapter 3

Silvermoonstar-tenshi guessed right about the villain, so she will have a little part in this chapter but a much bigger one in the next. And also, because Kitsune is so loyal she gets a small part. (It's something I'll do for loyal reviews. But people don't worry. A few of you are already going to have parts in other stories.)  
  
I don't own DK  
  
NOTE: In this story the Star Princess does have other servants with her besides Grinfish. You know, I like the Star Princess; people don't give her enough credit.  
  
Cage Bird in Death Chapter 3  
  
Water seemed to be flying faster than either Fire of Earth had ever seen. His worry for Rune was growing, as they got closer to his master's room. And as they turned a corner, that was when they saw the elf. The three dragons saw Rune falling toward the ground. He appeared to have blacked out and blood could be seen coming from the wound on his chest.  
  
::RUNE!:: the other two dragons heard Water cry out.  
  
Water flew under his master and caught him on his back, but just as Rune landed, Drift shot a spell at Water. It hit Water's wing and caused the dragon to roar in pain and flip somewhat. The elf wasn't able to hold on and fell off of his dragon's back. Lucky for him, Fire was under Water and was able to save the elf.  
  
Earth went over to land by where Water had crashed while Fire landed gentle and put Rune on the ground. They all looked up as Lykouleon, Rath, Thatz, Tetheus, and Ruwalk ran into the gardens. Apparently Water roar had caught their attention.  
  
"Fire, what happened?" Rath asked as he ran over to his dragon.  
  
@Something attacked Rune and Water sensed it, so we flew over here just in time to save him@ the dragon answered as he shrunk.  
  
Lykouleon went and knelled beside Rath so he could make sure Rune was all right. Mean while, Thatz went over to Earth, as Tetheus and Ruwalk walked over to Water. "Lykouleon, you might want to come over here and have a look at Water," Ruwalk yelled. No sooner had the words come from his mouth that the dragon's wing seemed to heal.  
  
Lykouleon looked up as Ruwalk looked at the dragon in surprise. "Both Rune and Water are connected through their minds. Even unconscious Rune knew Water needed to be healed and did so."  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon and the others had taken care of Rune and now that he was awake they were all sitting in the dinning room having tea.  
  
"So do you know what spirit attacked you?" Lykouleon asked his heir. (Remember people, Rune is his heir in this one, not Rath.)  
  
"His name is Drift. He use to be a friend of Melsern's, but that changed after he killed a few fairies."  
  
"Wait," Thatz said, his mouth still full of food. "Is this guy a fairy himself?"  
  
Rune shook his head. "No, Thatz. He was a human. That's really about all I know about him."  
  
"Excuse me," said a maid that had come to take some of Thatz's dishes. "Did you say that Drift attacked you?"  
  
"Yes," Rune answered in a confused voice.  
  
"I knew him," she said softly.  
  
"What's your name?" Lykouleon asked her gently.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my lord. My name is Kitsune."  
  
"Well, Kitsune, can you tell us what you know about this Drift?"  
  
"Of course," the maid said brightly. (1)  
  
*****  
  
"Well, that was helpful," Rath said as he, Thatz, and Rune all walked toward their rooms.  
  
"Yes, it was," Rune said, agreeing with him.  
  
They continued to walk down the hall, but when Thatz suddenly found that Rune was no longer beside him, he turned around only to see that Drift had decided to make another attack that night.  
  
The spirit stood behind Rune, and Rune was the one with the sword stuck through his chest. Drift gave the two knights an evil grin and vanished.  
  
"RUNE!" both knights yelled as they ran to their friend. Rath caught Rune just before he hit the floor, but he knew instantly that the damage was done. Rune, even with his powers couldn't survive that.  
  
There was suddenly a bright light from behind them and they turned to see what it was. Rath's jaw dropped, and Thatz went wide-eyed when they saw that it was the Star Princess with two of her servants. "Star Princess," Rath finally said when he found his voice.  
  
She said nothing, but walked over to Rath and took Rune from him. She smiled sadly at them and then disappeared along with Grinfish. The last servant stayed and also gave the two a sad smile. "Do not worry for your friend. He will be safe, after all he's going back to his own time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Thatz asked slowly.  
  
"I mean Rune did not belong in this time." (2)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) I can't tell you what Kitsune told the dragons cause that would give away stuff that I don't want you to know yet.  
  
(2) In case no one knows, the servant is Silvermoonstar-tenshi.  
  
Ok, that's the third chapter. Hopeful I'll get the fourth up sometime soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Look everyone! I finally updated! I know, I know, I took a really long time to do so, and I'm sorry for that but I've been busy with school and my other stories as well. For those of you who have been reading Dew Drops on a Sword, I hope to update that some time this week. (You know, I don't know if anyone who reads Dew Drops reads this as well, but oh well, I'll have to deal with that.)  
  
I don't own DK though I really wish I did.  
  
NOTE: Ok, I know this has nothing to do with the story but if you people love spoilers then there should be a site up on my bio in a few days that has spoilers for all 21 volumes. Yes, there are 21 and not 17 like some one, who will remain nameless, *cough* Cosmos *cough* told me.  
  
Cage Bird in Death Chapter 4  
  
"Wait, Rune wasn't from this time? How can that be?" Thatz asked from his position on the floor. He still hadn't moved since the Star Princess took his fellow knight.  
  
"First of all, who are you?" Rath asked as he stood up. He wasn't happy that Drift had just tried to kill Rune, and he wasn't too happy with the Star Princess either.  
  
"My name is Silvermoonstar-tenshi. As to how Rune wasn't from this time, well I can't explain that to you," Silvermoonstar-tenshi said calmly. (1)  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell us!?!" Rath yelled.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lykouleon asked as he walked into the hall. Ruwalk and Tetheus walked behind him, Tetheus had his normal, stony expression on his face, while Ruwalk looked confused.  
  
"Silvermoonstar-tenshi here won't tell us what the Star Princess did with Rune!" Rath yelled at him while pointing an accusing figure at Silvermoonstar-tenshi.  
  
Lykouleon's expression became stony as he looked over at Silvermoonstar- tenshi. "And what exactly did the Star Princess do with my heir?"  
  
"I can only tell you that she saved Rune's life by taking him back to his own time. You will know in time what I speak of." With that Silvermoonstar- tenshi disappeared. (2)  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon, Rath, Thatz, Ruwalk, and Tetheus had all gone into Lykouleon's office to talk things over. After Rath and Thatz had told the other three what had happened to Rune, an uncomfortable silence fell over the room.  
  
They all just sat there, none of them knowing what to say. Ruwalk, Rath, and Thatz had silent tears falling from their eyes. Ruwalk hadn't known Rune that well, but it didn't stop him from being saddened. Rath and Thatz just couldn't stop their own tears. Rune was a best friend to both of them and they couldn't take his passing, what with both Alfeegi and Kai-Stern dead as well.  
  
Tetheus' expression didn't change, but the look in his eyes was more than enough to let you know that he was grieving over the water knight.  
  
Lykouleon looked the worst out of all of them. He didn't cry and you couldn't see his feelings through his eyes. But with the way he held himself, everyone could see that his grief was beyond tears.  
  
Tetheus was the first to stand up. "I must go on secure the castle now," he said, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence.  
  
After a few minutes Ruwalk stood up as well. "I have paperwork I need to do," Ruwalk said trying to chock back sobs but failing miserably.  
  
Thatz and Rath just sat there trying to comfort each other. They both finally stood up and walked away. "We're going to talk with Kitsune."  
  
"Yeah, Kitsune might know what Silvermoonstar-tenshi meant." Thatz and Rath then walked out after they gave Lykouleon their excuse to leave.  
  
Lykouleon didn't know why, but he knew everyone felt as if they needed to give him an excuse to leave. He sighed and walked out. (3)  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon didn't know where he was going, but he really didn't care. He found himself walking into Rune's room. He finally felt tears in his eyes and he let them fall. He walked into the center of the room before his legs gave out and he finally collapse.  
  
He looked up when he heard a small whimper. He looked up to see that Water was in front of him. It looked as if the small dragon was crying. Lykouleon looked at Water amazed. He had never seen a dragon cry before, and it was one of the most heartbreaking things he had ever seen in his life.  
  
He just gone to a different time, right? He's not really dead, is he, Water?"  
  
Water just hung his head and let more tears fall from his eyes.  
  
Lykouleon didn't know what to do. He had just lost his newly found heir. He didn't know how he should feel, in fact he couldn't think of anything but one thing. "Damn it! I was supposed to protect him! I was supposed to be there!" Lykouleon yelled, slamming his fist on the floor.  
  
Water looked up at him and then flew to his shoulder. When Water had set himself by the Dragon Lord's head, he seemed to rub Lykouleon's cheek as if trying to comfort him. Lykouleon then heard Water's voice in his head. ::It was my fault as well. I was supposed to help you protect him. He was my knight, and thus my responsibility.::  
  
Both dragon and dragon lord sat in Rune's room, never moving, but trying their best to comfort the other.  
  
*****  
  
What have I done!?! I didn't just do that, did I? *reads through chapter* Ok, so I did do that but now I feel really bad. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was really depressing. Well, at least I think it was.  
  
(1): Um, I don't know how Silvermoonstar-tenshi acts so I can't really create a personality.  
  
(2): 5, 6, 7. Seven times I used Silvermoonstar-tenshi's name in this. Well, eight now. Sorry, just had to do that.  
  
(3): I just put that in because I wanted everyone to know how everyone is dealing with Rune. And also that they think he's dead. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, you can't kill me if you want to find out how this ends.  
  
Note: Since Kitsune is my most loyal reviewer this story as well as Cage Bird in the Dark, High Elves Past, Revenge on the Kitsune, and Secrets of the Fox are all dedicated to her.

Don't own DK

Now on with the story!  
  
Cage Bird in Death  
  
Chapter (what chapter is it anyways? I got lost.)  
  
Five years had passed since Rune had disappeared. Lykouleon had distanced himself and was no longer his cheerful self. As for the Water Dragon, he refused to take a new master.  
  
At the moment Lykouleon was sitting in his office. Water was sitting on the window seal watching him working. Well, in truth he wasn't really working as much as he was drowning in misery. 'Five years ago today, five years ago today he was taken from us. I should have been able to protect him, I should...' Lykouleon's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.  
  
"My lord," Tetheus said walking into the room. When Lykouleon looked up he continued. "The fairy forest has been attacked. There has been no trace of any survivors so far."  
  
Lykouleon was silent for a few moments before he replayed. "Get Ruwalk, Rath, and Thatz. We'll go investigate."  
  
Lykouleon stood up to follow Tetheus, who had just left, when Water landed on his shoulder. The dragon lord sighed at the sight of the small winged being. "Am I doing the right thing?"  
  
::I cannot answer that question for you. Only you can do that. Yet, I have a feeling that you will not regret going to the fairy forest.::  
  
The dragon lord, dragon knights, and the officers finally reached the edge of the fairy forest after about three days of traveling. The forest was no more. It had been completely destroyed. Some smoke from the burned trees still rose into the air.  
  
As the shock wore off, the group walked into the dead forest.  
  
"Thatz..." whispered a weak, female voice. Thatz turned around, as did the others.  
  
"Delet!" Thatz yelled running to the dying fortuneteller.  
  
"Thatz, listen to me. Somehow Melsern and her husband were brought back to life, but they were both killed once more in the attack. The baby, he's still alive." Delet stopped as she struggled for breath.  
  
"Delet, please don't die," Thatz pleaded with her, trying to stop his tears from falling as he watched one of his friends slowly slip away.  
  
"Thatz, I have to tell you. Melsern's child, it's-it's..." Delet never finished her sentence as her soul separated from her body.  
  
Lykouleon, Ruwalk, Thatz, and Rath looked down sadly at the elven fortuneteller's body. Tetheus suddenly walked up behind them holding something in his arms.  
  
"Could this be the child she was talking about?" he asked calmly.  
  
Everyone turned to see a pointed ear, blonde haired baby in his arms. Lykouleon slowly walked over to him and took the sleeping child into his arms. Both Lykouleon and Water only had to take one look at the child to know who it was.  
  
"Lykouleon, is something wrong?" Ruwalk asked when he saw the shocked look on the dragon lord's face.  
  
"This child is Rune!"  
  
The dragons had returned home when they found no other survivors. Everyone had been convinced that the child was Rune when he awoke and opened his eyes. Those bright, blue eyes could only belong to the Water Knight.  
  
After about two months of being at the Dragon castle, Rath, Thatz, Fire, Earth, and Water decided to take Rune on a picnic. Surprisingly, Rune was the one causing trouble for the other two knights instead of the other way around. The child kept crawling around and seemed to have an endless supply of energy.  
  
"Rune! Don't go near the water! You can't swim!" Thatz yelled chasing after the stumbling baby who was going toward the small lake that they were near.  
  
"Water, help us!" Rath pleaded with the small dragon.  
  
Rune finally stumbled away from the water but decided to walk into the trees surrounding them. Rath and Thatz both followed him only to find a clearing with two graves in the center.  
  
"Whose are these?" Thatz whispered.  
  
Rath's eyes widen when he suddenly realized whose graves they were. "Their Alfeegi's and Kai-Stern's!"  
  
Rune was now sitting between the two graves when a bright light suddenly surrounded him and the graves. When the light died down enough for Rath and Thatz to see, what they did see surprised them to no end.  
  
Alfeegi and Kai-Stern were sitting up on top of their graves and looking around. Baby Rune was held gently in Alfeegi's arms, now sleeping soundly.  
  
Sorry this is so short but I have a huge writer's block for this story. I'll update as soon as I get an idea of what to do next. There should only be one or two more chapters in this story and then we're done. 


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa, it's been awhile since I've updated this. Sorry, but I completely forgot about this fic. Anyways, I'm updating now and I hope I haven't lost all my reviewers. Oh, and also, in the last chapter I said there would be only two chapters left, well that's not true. I changed the plot at the end somewhat so there will be plenty more chapters to read.  
  
Don't own DK  
  
Cage Bird in Death   
  
Chapter 6  
  
It had been five years since Rune had resurrected Alfeegi and Kai-Stern, and the now six year old was already being trained to become Lykouleon's hire. It had been wonderful to watch Rune grow up, and Thatz and Rath having to chance after him, keeping him out of trouble. Most people were surprised that the little elf had become such a troublemaker, but to Lykouleon it was a welcomed relief.  
  
The dragon lord walked into the library and saw Rune sitting there surrounded by stacks of books. The water knight looked as if he was about to fall asleep as he tried to stay awake and continue reading the book in his hands at the same time.  
  
"Come on, Rune," Lykouleon said softly as he walked passed the books and picked up his young hire.  
  
"No, I'm suppose to read..." Rune muttered before his strength finally gave out and he fell asleep.   
  
"Alfeegi's working you too hard," Lykouleon whispered to himself as he tucked Rune into bed. Water landed gently on Rune's pillow and curled up beside his master's head. Lykouleon smiled slightly at the cute sight. "Look after him, Water," he said softly before closing the door.

* * *

Water's head suddenly snapped up, his senses fully alert. There was something in the room, something that wished to harm his young master.   
  
"Water, what is it?" Rune asked sleepily as he sat up and looked at the small dragon. Water didn't answer, just continued to look around the room, trying to find the source of what was causing his discomfort.  
  
A curl laughter echoed around the room as Drift stepped out of the shadows. "Did you really think that you had seen the last of me, little dragon prince?"

* * *

Lykouleon sat up suddenly. Grabbing his sword he quickly ran out of his room and down the halls of the dragon castle. He had this horrible feeling that Rune was in trouble, and that he could very well lose his hire once more. 'I can't let that happen,' he thought determinedly. 'I have to save him this time no matter what happens.'

* * *

Rune stared at the spirit with horror in his eyes. Water had morphed into his larger form and stood between Rune and Drift.  
  
Drift laughed at the water dragon. "Do you really think that you can stop me that way, dragon?" Drift laughed once more and walked through the dragon toward Rune.   
  
Water froze. When Drift had walked through him and agonizing cold had gripped his body. He couldn't move, though he knew behind him that Drift was going to kill Rune. 'No!' he thought fiercely. 'I won't fail him this time!' Water roared turned his body just enough to snap at Drift. He growled in annoyance when his jaws closed around air.  
  
"Did you really think you could defeat me that way, dragon?" Drift asked smiling. "I'm already dead, there's nothing you can do to kill me," then turning to Rune he added, "you on the other hand are not dead, therefore you are completely at my mercy."  
  
With those words his hands wrapped around Rune's neck, though his hands didn't pass through him. Rune began to struggle and kick as his airway was cut off. Water roared again and snapped at Drift once more though it did no good.  
  
"DRIFT, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Lykouleon yelled as he ran into the room.  
  
"Didn't anyone teach you how to knock?" Drift growled in annoyance.  
  
Lykouleon ignored him and raised his sword. "Get your hands off my hire," he growled.  
  
A faint light surrounded Rune though Drift, Water, and Lykouleon didn't seem to notice. Rune kicked out at Drift once more and sent the spirit flying off of him. Rune, wasting no time ran over to Lykouleon and clung to his uncle's cloak. Water flew over to them and landed beside the two.  
  
"Water, get Rune out of here," Lykouleon ordered. Water nodded and moved so that Rune could get on his back. Rune just looked at the water dragon with sad eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I can't leave."  
  
"Rune, you have to get out of here," Lykouleon said in a stern voice, though his eyes never left Drift. "Drift's trying to kill you and I'm not going to let that happen."  
  
"But you can't find him!" Rune yelled at him. "I can."  
  
"Yes, little one, you can," Drift said standing once more. "For now I will leave, but be warned prince of the dragons, I will kill you." And with that Drift disappeared.  
  
Lykouleon sighed and let his sword drop somewhat once he was sure Drift was truly gone. Rune let go of his uncle's cloak and Water morphed back to his smaller form. Lykouleon knelt down and pulled Rune into a hug. (Remember people, Rune is six years old and Lykouleon nephew, nothing more than that. Ok, do we all understand cough Cosmos cough.)  
  
"Are you all right?" Lykouleon asked looking Rune over for any injuries. The only damage that had been done though was the bruises on Rune's neck.  
  
Water flew onto his master's shoulder and whinned slightly as he rub his young master's cheek with his own. Rune petted Water softly and nodded to Lykouleon.  
  
"Alright then," the dragon lord said standing up, "let's get you into a different room for the night."  
  
Rune nodded once more and Lykouleon lead him to Rath's room. Knocking on the door he waited for a reply and when he received one he entered.  
  
"Don't you know that some people sleep, Lykouleon?" Rath asked when he saw the dragon lord. He then spotted Rune behind Lykouleon and cheered up immediately. "Hey, Rune!" he said cheerful and very un Rath like.  
  
Rune smiled and waved at the fire knight. "Rath, Drift attacked Rune tonight," Lykouleon said sternly.  
  
"What?" Rath asked looking back up at the dragon lord. "Are you sure it was him?" Lykouleon nodded.  
  
"Rune's room is a total mess right now, would you mind sharing a room with him for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Not at all," Rath answered as Rune ran over to him. Lykouleon smiled gently and left the room.  
  
"Um, Rath?" Rune asked after Lykouleon had left.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who is Drift?"

* * *

Rune doesn't remember who Drift is! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I hoped you all liked this one. 


End file.
